


Lucky Scarf

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levyaku if you squint, M/M, Nekoma, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Soft Kozume Kenma, i did make kuroo kinda himbo esc, i like the idea of them using snapchat, the fukutora is small but good, theyre nerds your honor, this is very soft i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: "Watch an episode on the bus tomorrow morning." He finally added."Thats a good idea! I'll have to crash as soon as I get home, I won't have time. At least the coach is paying for dinner!" He pulled his hoodie over his head to warm up. "God it's freezing! Hey, where did you get that scarf?" He sat up straight and studied it. "Looks just like Kuroo's lucky scarf.""Kuro let me wear it. I made it for him when we were kids." Kenma responded, pulling said scarf up. "What do you mean luck-"He was cut off by Mrs. Akamura calling kids back to their seats. He'd find out why later.Rated Teen for Language
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Lucky Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I read angst on accident so this was the necessary cure for me

Kenma didn't ask for much, but Kuroo always gave. He gave gifts of sweet treats, new video games, accessories, merch, and even gift cards. Kenma had protested at the beginning of their friendship, but Kuroo had just insisted. He said that the gifts were important to him. When they had first met and neither of them had jobs, Kuroo would find things. The first gift in fact, had been a rock, which he was positive was the same color as Kenma's eyes. Kenma had accepted the gift, and he'd kept it nearby ever since. However much he argued against the gifts, he did truly love them.

And, it wasn't like Kenma only took. He was plenty generous, but he didn't have a steady flow of income. So the gifts he gave usually consisted of Kuroo's favorite bag of chips, a book he'd been interested in, or maybe, following in their childhood tradition, things he would pick up that reminded him of Kuroo. Most recently it had been a red flower that reminded him of the Nekoma uniform. Another time it had been a stone with a jagged edge similar to the boy's bedhead. Kenma didn't have to say anything when he handed the gift over. Kuroo's hyena cackle was always a great way to judge how well the gift went over. He couldn't help but be happy about the way his hands hurt from digging, knowing that Kuroo enjoyed the gift. His fingers may have been sore from washing dirt out of the crevices of his hands, but it never was in vain.

No, Kenma didn't ask for much, but he had asked for more than this.

The day had started like any other. He got up, had breakfast, threw on some clothes, grabbed his bag, and was out the door before his parents could remind him to wear layers. That was probably where his luck for the day had started. He stood at the crossroads where he met with Kuroo every morning, patiently playing his game. 

Finally the tall teenager came into view, looking much more put-together than Kenma. His hair was obviously a mess, but his sweatshirt and pants were clean, sweatshirt baggy but not in a bad way, and his scarf complimented his features. His scarf. Kenma had to do a double take on the scarf, but once he did he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He had made that scarf for Kuroo's tenth birthday. It took him practically the whole year to make. The blond had nearly forgotten about it, and now... well now he couldn't take his eyes off it. It was dark blue, with a gradient to light blue due to the yarn. It wasn't amazing quality, but it was long and wide, and definitely did the job.

"-eeeenma? Keeenma? Ready to go?" Kuroo flicked him between his eyes, and Kenma was suddenly made aware of the fact that he had been staring.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Kenma shuffled his feet uncomfortably and quickly averted his eyes, putting them back on his game.

Kuroo looked slightly concerned but he shook it off.

"What were you staring at, Kitten?" He flashed his famous smirk as he used the old childhood nickname.

Unfortunately, Kenma felt his face begin to burn. He could feel it growing too. His cheeks and his neck began to burn especially hot. He redirected the question.

"Until you showed up, I had been having trouble with a game level. Guess I spaced out." He pulled some hair into his face to hide the fact that his face was getting really red.

Kuroo nodded, before he clasped his own two hands above his head and leaned back against them, still moving along the road "Maybe I'm your good luck charm."

Kenma nodded. "Maybe. You're still a huge dork." 

Kuroo laughed. "You're cruel," He grabbed the back of his neck as he laughed, touching the scarf. "You're right though. I wish I could think of another joke to defeat Yaku with. He came up with a really good one! I tried to...."

Kuroo's voice faded into the back of Kenma's head, like it usually did. The only difference this time was that Kenma was completely and utterly enamored with how Kuroo's hair was blowing in the wind, his train of thought always popping back to how Hinata had called him 'Rooster Head'. He chuckled in his head at the thought, looking up at the sky.

Suddenly the voice stopped. Kenma looked back up at Kuroo to see him staring. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Did you think that one was funny?" Kuroo looked shocked.

Kenma realized he must have chuckled outside of his head...And Kuroo must have been telling one of his awful science jokes. And he had LAUGHED at one. 

What would he say? He couldn't say no... could he? 'No I just because I thought about how Shoyou calls you 'Rooster Head.' ' He'd be so disappointed. But could he really run the risk of saying yes? Kenma hardly ever laughed out loud, Kuroo would think hes the funniest person in the galaxy with his stupid jokes and get himself absolutely decimated by Yaku, who has an arsenal of bad jokes at his disposal. And Kenma reaaaalllly didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of that. 

"I felt like I had to sneeze but didn't." He offered, hoping Kuroo would believe it.

Kuroo threw his head back smiling. "I knew it! There's no way you could have laughed at Lev's joke. It was awful!"

Oh, good, it was Lev's joke.

"Yours aren't much better." He looked down at his psp.

"I'm wounded, Kitten." He smiled.

"Then perish."

Then Kenma actually sneezed. The cold must be getting to him. He reached up to pull his scarf up higher but it wasn't there. He hit himself in the forehead, it was still hanging on the coat rack at home. Kuroo's smile melted off his face.

"Hey, it's cold out. What happened to your layers. Didn't I tell you to remember your scarf?" Kuroo scolded.

Kenma did remember, but it was only a weensie bit too late. Since they were practically at school.

"I'll be fine, we're almost there." He rubbed his nose against the sleeve of his jacket. 

All he needed to do was get inside the school, and everything would be fine.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kuroo pulled his scarf off of his neck and stood in front of Kenma, wrapping the scarf around his neck, stacking it so it covered Kenma's nose and ears.

"Kuro..."

"Don't try to tell me you'll be fine. I know you have math with Mrs. Akamura for 4th period, and both of us know how cold she keeps her classroom, even in these conditions." He backed up to look at his handiwork.

Kenma thought he noticed a dusting of red across his cheeks before he turned away to keep walking to school. Must just be the cold.

Kuroo was right, he had her class the year before so he was completely knowledgeable about it. They had joked before that the woman was probably a winter elf or a frost giant. She couldn't get cold enough. Kuroo, ever the nerd, had compared her to a character in a story he read by an American author, HP Lovecraft. Saying that if it got even slightly warm she would fall to pieces since she was already dead and the cold was all that was keeping her alive. Kenma had rolled his eyes at the time but the story stuck with him, and it had definitely inspired at least one nightmare of his. 

But Kenma was a little more worried about his current situation. The one where his face was getting even more red by the second. The scarf smelled like black tea, with hints of lemon. But, more importantly, it was warm. Still had Kuroo's warmth. When Kuroo had put it on, his thumb had lightly grazed Kenma's neck. It made a shiver go through his body, which he played off as the cold. The blond had simply waited for his inevitable death. But now it was around his neck, and he was alive. He buried his nose in it, both for the smell and the warmth. 

He mumbled a soft "Thanks" from underneath the scarf. 

Kuroo nodded, zipping his sweater all the way up to cover his own neck.

"Next time, remember your own. That's my favorite scarf, I wouldn't want to lose it." He grinned.

Before Kenma could respond, he realized that they had made it. They were at school, and the first bell rang.

"Ah damn we're almost late. See you at lunch." Kuroo patted him on the back and ran off in the direction of Yaku and Kai, who were arguing about something unimportant.

Kenma nodded, walking in the other direction for his class. Underneath the scarf, he smiled.

×××

Kenma wrapped the scarf tighter. Apparently not even his handiwork could keep him warm in Mrs. Akamura's classroom today. It was like she saw that it was cold outside so she made it even colder than normal. The rest of the class looked cold as well, but Kenma's seat was right under the fan. He shivered, pulling some of the scarf over his head. God, he was gonna be a cat-sicle by the end of this class. He saw Yamamoto across the room, gesturing at him wildly while Mrs. Akamura's back was turned. He sent back a confused look, trying to understand what he was saying. Finally Mrs. Akamura gave them a tiny math break and he walked over to Yamamoto. 

"What is it?" He stood next to Yamamoto's desk. 

"Its fucking freezing in here!" He whisper-yelled so that the teacher wouldn't hear. 

Kenma already knew that, he was freezing his ass off sitting there. He was just wearing their uniform and a scarf, Yamamoto at least had on a scarf and a jacket.

"Is that it? I know that Tora." 

"No! No, Shouhei just texted me. We have a late practice today, apparently Coach wants to 'practice with the first years' which really just means to work Lev to the bone, and the best way to teach him is with the team." 

Kenma groaned, Lev was causing him more problems as of late. It made sense to train him, but it was exhausting. He usually tried to keep his emotions inside but he was already far too tired to keep that up. The cold was draining him. 

"Tell me about it!" Yamamoto continued, obviously encouraged by Kenma's response. "I have a show to binge."

"What about homework?"

"That too!"

Kenma rolled his eyes. Yamamoto was a good friend. They may not have gotten along in the beginning, but they were close now. He was definitely enthusiastic and loud but he was a surprisingly good listener and always well informed. He paid attention. But he was also obsessed with his shows, and if he didn't watch them he was irritable and mopey. It was infuriating. Kenma silently hoped this practice wasn't ill advised. 

"Watch an episode on the bus tomorrow morning." He finally added, hoping to any god that it would be enough.

"Thats a good idea! I'll have to crash as soon as I get home, I won't have time. At least the coach is paying for dinner!" He pulled his hoodie over his head to warm up. "God it's freezing! ...Hey, where did you get that scarf?" He sat up straight and studied it. "Looks just like Kuroo's lucky scarf."

"Kuro let me wear it. I made it for him when we were kids." Kenma responded, pulling said scarf up. "What do you mean luck-"

He was cut off by Mrs. Akamura calling kids back to their seats. As he sat back down he wondered to himself. He wanted to know what Yamamoto had meant. Lucky scarf? He'd hardly seen Kuroo wear it. Why would he call it a lucky scarf and then not use it? Why hadn't he known it was lucky? Why would he let him wear his lucky scarf? Why was Mrs. Akamura staring at him? Why was everyone also staring at him?

"Kozume, please tell me how you solved the problem on the board." She repeated herself.

"Oh, sorry."

He'd find out later.

×××

Kenma grabbed his books and his back and practically ran out of the classroom, as did everyone else. Walking outside was warm in comparison to the icebox they'd been in for the past hour. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he was still cold. Yamamoto headed in the direction of Fukunaga's class, waving to Kenma as he left. Kenma walked in the opposite direction to meet up with Kuroo at his locker. He spotted Yaku and Lev standing next to Kuroo who was putting his stuff away. He pulled out a book from his locker and hit Lev over the head with it. Not maliciously but it was hard enough to make a sound. Yaku laughed and Lev pouted. Kenma snorted to himself under the scarf before walking over to join them.

"Lev, if you don't want to get hit, stop trying to convince me that the American name Jen could be short for Jenathon." Kuroo rolled his eyes and locked the locker.

"What else could it be?!" Lev insisted.

"Jennifer? Jenkins? Jenny? Jenna? Literally there are so many other options" Yaku smiled exasperatedly.

"Kenma!" Kuroo saw him walking up and turned in his direction.

Lev looked shocked, he hadn't seen Kenma yet. "Jen is not short for Kenma! If anything wouldn't it be Ken?" 

Kenma grimaced. "Don't ever call me that."

"Oh! Kenma!" Lev smiled. "Tell them that Jenathon is a totally normal name!" 

"Did you mean Jonathan?" Kenma shivered, which prevented him from keeping up the death glare he had pointed at Lev. 

Kuroo noticed the shiver. "Kenma are you still cold?"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Akamura kept the room freezing, ask Tora, it was worse than normal. Thanks for lending me your scarf, I don't think I would have come out of that room alive without it."

Yaku studied the scarf and gasped. "Kuroo isn't that your-"

Kuroo cut him off. "I'm glad it helped! But we have a lot of practice later. If your body is fighting the cold while you run you'll likely get pneumonia. You have to warm up." He snapped his fingers. "I'll give you my hoodie."

"Kuro, if you don't have your sweatshirt you'll freeze. I won't take it." 

Kuroo looked discouraged but he nodded.

They started walking towards their regular spot. Kuroo sat down next to Kenma and opened his lunch. Everyone else followed suit. Kenma leaned against Kuroo so that he could play his game in the shade. He was trying desperately to beat the level, but nothing seemed to work. There was no way in hell he was gonna look up how to win, he wasn't that kind of player. Unless it was pokemon, he'd already played it fairly, now it was time to cheat. But he didn't want to ruin the gamer integrity. Everyone else was chatting around him but he could only pick up bits and pieces, something about the practice being Lev's fault and a test Kuroo had taken that morning. More people joined them but Kenma didn't look up.

"Oi! Kenma, I have an idea!" Kuroo nudged him off his shoulder, pulled him between his legs, and lifted the front of his sweatshirt up, placing it over Kenma's head.

"Kuro! What are you-" Kenma was submerged in darkness, Kuroo's chest pressed up against his back.

His knees were pressed to his chest. He could feel Kuroo's head resting on his. The voices of his teammates (Yaku was laughing he could tell) drowned out and he leaned against Kuroo. Kuroo was right, this was a lot warmer. And that totally wasn't because his face was also burning up. 

"Comfy?" Kuroo tucked his head inside his hoodie, putting his head on Kenma's shoulder.

Should he protest? He was comfy, and very warm. It didn't need to be weird. 

"Mhm" he nodded, and Kuroo sat up straight again, satisfied. 

He pulled his psp out and continued playing his game to distract him from just how close he was to Kuroo. Surprisingly the level was easier, he was able to almost beat it, the only problem being the last swing the boss took. It was like he'd been relaxed? Like he felt safe enough to completely and utterly submerge himself in the game. He could probably stay in this state forever. 

Finally! He beat the level! He smiled, turning off his psp in favor of pulling out his phone.

He saw the texts from Fukunaga about the late practice, one from Kai saying the same thing, so he shot his parents a message just so they knew. They wouldn't be that worried but he didn't want to accidentally freak them out. He saw some texts from Hinata. They were mostly about Kageyama, one about how he had played the game that Kenma had bought him. Two snaps from Hinata of him and Kageyama trying to play it. He could hear the rest of the first years in the background, they didn't look like they were at Hinata's house. Yachi appeared in the corner of the video with a bowl of what looked like veggie chips. Kageyama's character kept falling off of the map. The last few seconds showed Hinata spinning the camera around and him hooking his arm around Kageyama's neck. The caption said "SNOOOW DAY!!!". 

Lucky.

He had another snap from Yamamoto of him running from what looked like an angry Fukunaga with the caption "Stol e his s Q uID" which looked like it was written while he was still running. Fukunaga was a big fan of his squid. Yamamoto should know that by now. 

It had been quite a bit of time since he was ambushed by Kuroo, but he felt much warmer now. Kuroo was still talking to their teammates, his chest rising and falling. Kenma let his ear rest against Kuroo's chest. There weren't many other things to do. But he took a deep breath, and listened to Kuroo's chest. His heart was beating quickly, which wasn't a surprise. He was talking animatedly that it was a marvel that it wasn't faster. 

The scarf was still wrapped around his neck. Kuroo's 'Lucky' scarf. What made it lucky? When Kenma had made it he'd spent the better part of a year working on it in his spare time. It was easily the longest project he'd ever worked on. Plus the fact that he had to learn how to knit to do it. His grandmother had been so excited when he'd said he wanted to learn. Kenma's mom wasn't much of the crafting type, so she hadn't gotten the chance to teach, and his dad didn't have the spare time to.

The scarf was clearly the work of a child. It had poorly fixed dropped stitches, stitches that were clearly too long, some that were too short, double loops, etc. But still, Kuroo had cherished it for years. It still looked the same as when he'd given it, just well-worn. But Kenma certainly hadn't seen him wearing it. Maybe once or twice but certainly not in a way that would result in both Yamamoto and Yaku recognizing it. Nor a way that would end up with it looking so worn, and not in pristine condition.

It was certainly curious, but curled up in Kuroo's sweatshirt he was beginning to realize he couldn't exactly think straight. His thoughts were muffled. It was warm, and at some point he had turned sideways, and Kuroo's arms had wrapped around him on the outside of the shared sweatshirt, holding him close.

Suddenly the arm wrapped around him shook him, and he was abruptly returned to the land of the living. The sun was bright and the air was cold. He blinked to get his eyes adjusted to the sun. He hadn't realized just how relaxed he was til that moment.

"Welcome back, Kitten. Time for 5th period." Kuroo popped up, extending a hand down to the distorted blond.

Kenma groaned but took the hand and pulled himself up. He grabbed his backpack and joined Kuroo at his side, walking to class. Kai was on the other side, staring at Kenma's neck, or rather the scarf around it. 

"Kuroo..." Kai looked up from Kenma to look at Kuroo in astonishment. 

Kuroo shook his head. Kenma didn't want to pry but it was beginning to be too much. Why wouldn't someone just tell him? Kuroo looked deep in thought. His brow was furrowed, but only slightly, like he didn't want Kenma to pick up on it. Kenma was smarter than that. 

"Hey, did you ever hear back from Shorty about that video game you gave him?" He changed the subject.

Kenma sighed "Apparently he had a snow day. Shouyou and Kageyama went over to Yachi's house to play it. Remember how you kept falling in the lava the first time you played? He was having the same problem. The other first years were there too." 

"Aw Glasses was there? It's good that they're bonding."

"You talk about him like he's a child."

"He is a child, a very, very, very tall child." Kuroo waved his hand where Tsukkishima's height would be next to him.

"They're lucky though, I wish we'd gotten snow, I wouldn't have to have taken that stupid test this morning. Who even cares about what the name was of some general in the war? Not me." Kuroo gestured wildly as he talked, Kai almost got hit in the face, but ducked instinctively.

They rounded the corner and parted ways, Kenma to history class and Kuroo and Kai to science.

Kenma held onto the scarf around his neck. He needed to get some answers.

×××

Japanese class was boring, Kenma had already finished the assignment and he didn't know anyone in his class. Both Yamamoto and Fukunaga had a different 6th period. The glory was though, that school was almost over. He sent a few snaps in response to the ones he'd seen earlier before grabbing his bag and putting his books away. 

The bell rang, he threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out the door. He needed to get to practice early.

And he did. Yaku was already waiting inside, tying up the net. He had a free period at the end of the day, and typically was at practice early to set up. 

"Hey Lev, I figured you'd take more time getting here, you have a bit of a break y'know." Yaku finished tying the knot on the net before turning around. 

"Oh! Kenma! Sorry, I was expecting someone else..." He walked over to the blond, who was busying himself by taking off his shoes.

"I wanted to ask you about this," He threw his shoes into his backpack and pointed at the scarf. "You obviously know what it is. So far that makes you, Tora, and Kai. Why is it a secret?"

Yaku stopped. "You don't know?" 

Kenma was taken aback. "Should I? All I do know is that Kuroo let me wear it today because I forgot mine. I made it for him years ago, I didn't even know he still owned it."

Yaku took a deep breath, obviously deep in thought. 

"I think you should ask Kuroo about it." Yaku shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

That means it's bad. How could a lucky scarf be a bad thing? What's the nefarious background to the scarf he had made with his tiny hands and two pieces of wood? And, most importantly, why didn't Kuroo tell him about it?

×××

Practice was going well. Lev seemed to be getting better and better. He still had a long way to go, but he almost had the basics down to a T. Kenma had changed into his gym outfit, as had everyone else. Kuroo sat in the back of the gym, drinking a bottle of water like it was his saving grace. Kenma saw his adam's apple bob up and down as he drank. It wasn't hard to notice, it was almost hard not to. Kuroo's neck was incredibly muscular, like the rest of him. 

He placed the bottle down, wiping his mouth to get the drips of excess water and sweat off. His skin was glistening with sweat, he'd been doing most of the damage control for Lev. Kenma tried to swallow but his throat felt thick. He sucked his breath in, forgetting how to breathe but not breaking his line of vision for a second. Kuroo grabbed the back of his neck with his free hand, rubbing the tension out. His eyelashs fluttered up, and his eyes landed on Kenma's. They were glazed over from exhaustion, but the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. 

Fuck

Kenma didn't remember moving, but he was suddenly standing in front of Kuroo. Distantly he could hear Yaku and Lev arguing about something, and Yamamoto yelled while Fukunaga was quietly scolding him, probably telling him to conserve his energy. But his attention was focused on Kuroo. Kind, caring, dorky Kuroo. Kuroo's eyes were also on him. Kenma leaned against the wall Kuroo was sitting back against, grabbed the water from the black-haired captain's outstretched hand, and drank. He didn't realize just how dry his mouth was til that point. The water slid down the back of his throat and he swallowed it easily. He looked up at the time, noticing the break was over.

"What are we doing next, Captain?" He passed the bottle back, looking down at Kuroo's face.

Kuroo's face which, if it wasn't red before, was certainly red now. Kuroo didn't even try to grab the bottle, he just stared.

"Captain!! Whats next!" Lev called from across the room, breaking the tension.

"I'll make you wish you didn't ask!" Kuroo bounced up, smiling, the moment seemingly forgotten. 

And Kenma would have thought that it had been if Kuroo hadn't squeezed his shoulder. Such a gentle touch that didn't match his words he was yelling at Lev. It was a different conversation entirely. It was heavier.

××× 

Coach made up for the rough practice entirely with the feast he provided. They all went to get ramen, but the bowls were huge, enough for two or three people to share, so it was a great deal. Plus, they gave tiny personal bowls. Kuroo was able to reach the center of the table so he grabbed bowls for Kenma and himself. The table was a huge curved bench, and the two of them were crammed in the corner. Kenma was squished between Kuroo and Lev, so he leaned more towards Kuroo, their thighs touching. It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to be close. Why should it be now?

Kenma had put the scarf back on when he changed into his own clothes. It was still wrapped around his neck, but he'd pulled it down so as not to get ramen on it. The ramen was good, especially for a place not many of them had ever gone to. Their table was exceptionally loud. Yamamoto had an arm around Fukunaga and was actively arguing with Kai about something stupid. Lev was accidentally insulting Yaku repeatedly, and Inouka was slurping down his Ramen like he was a starving mutt while Shibayama scolded his bad manners. Teshiro giggled at their antics. The coaches laughed heartily along with the table. 

Kenma noticed that Kuroo was being uncharacteristically quiet. He looked up to catch him looking around the table, with a loving expression on his face. A reminder that Kuroo was the best volleyball player he'd ever known, not because he was the best physical player, but because of his genuine love for the game and his teammates. Kenma lifted his ramen up and pulled it close, taking a couple small bites, admiring how Kuroo would add to each conversation with a small bit of his personal wit and humor, keeping the air light and fun. He was so much more than he gave himself credit for. Kenma leaned his head against Kuroo's arm. 

Kuroo stiffened on instinct, but relaxed when he realized it was just Kenma. 

"Do you want to get some apple pie? Everyone else seems to be getting food to go." Kuroo commented, lowering his voice.

The blond nodded, he loved apple pie. It was delicious and he would not apologize for speaking the truth. He pulled out his psp and began to play. After a while the group packed up their food in to-go containers. Kuroo grabbed a doggie bag and led the group out of the restaurant, thanking the staff excessively. It was super dark outside, the moon and the stars gave off the only lights besides the restaurant they had just left. Everywhere else was closed. Kuroo waved at the coaches, thanking them for dinner before turning the other direction. Kenma followed close behind, at Kuroo's left side. Yamamoto walked on his right, with his arm draped around Fukunaga's shoulders. Kenma watched him pull his boyfriend closer to give him a kiss on the head. They were sweet. Most of the team was heading in the same direction, the public bus stop. But the bus didn't go to Kenma's house. It did go to Kuroo's, it overshot but it was less time to get there than to walk from where they were, but it would take longer for Kenma to get home. He looked down the road ahead, he would have to walk alone. 

"Do you want to stay the night? It'll be faster to get to my house than yours." Kuroo suggested.

Kenma nodded. He really didn't want to walk home alone in the dark.

The bus ride was much better than walking. It was warmer, and despite the unsavory people who were still on, it was a much better experience than trying to find his way home in the dark. Multiple people had already gotten off the bus, leaving Yamamoto, Yaku, Fukunaga, Lev, and Kuroo. They were all in the back of the bus, with Fukunaga and Kenma sitting, and the rest standing around them. Kuroo and Yaku were deep in conversation, and Lev was draped over Yaku. Upon closer look it was possible he was asleep. Kenma gestured to Yaku, asking if he wanted the seat, but he shook his head. He knew their stop was soon anyway. Fukunaga was playing with the hem of Yamamoto's jacket, and Yamamoto twirled a piece of Fukunaga's hair in his fingers.

"Tora, don't forget." Kenma suddenly remembered what he had told Yamamoto to do tomorrow morning, and he was sure he'd forgotten as well.

That much was clear by his face of complete fear which he covered up with an anxious laugh.

"Of course not! Why would I forget that very... important thing?" He smiled and stepped on Fukunaga's foot, obviously encouraging him to ask for him.

"What shouldn't he forget?" Fukunaga rolled his eyes.

Kenma glared at Tora with soft eyes as he smiled to himself underneath the scarf. It was easier to show his emotions when no one else saw them. 

"I just told him to watch his show in the morning on the bus, that way he doesn't miss an episode."

'And become completely obtuse and annoying to work with' he thought to himself.

Fukunaga must have realized Kenma's ulterior motive because he smiled fondly and stepped on Yamamoto's foot right back.

"I'll remind him." 

Suddenly the bus stopped and Kuroo tapped his shoulder. That was their stop. Kuroo said goodbye to their teammates and they hopped off the bus, thanking the driver. The moon was high in the sky and it was even colder than it had been that morning. Kenma's bones ached, and the cold air didn't do him any favors. 

As if Kuroo could read his mind he said, "We're almost there, my house is right around this corner." As if Kenma didn't know every single way to get to Kuroo's house, but the encouragement was appreciated. 

Kenma rubbed his hands together, blowing hot air on them and then tucking them underneath his armpits to keep them warm as they walked. 

"Coach is gonna give us fucking pneumonia at this rate." Kuroo copied what Kenma was doing, trying to keep his hands warm. "I'll wring Lev's neck if I have to."

"How caring of you." Kenma mumbled under the scarf.

"We're talking about the greater good, woman!" He quoted the Pixar movie they'd watched last week. 

Kenma rolled his eyes but finished the quote. "I am your wife, I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get."

"You were paying attention!" Kuroo's face broke out into a shit-eating grin.

"Of course I was." He mumbled and bumped into Kuroo affectionately.

Kuroo smiled and looked up. "Hey look! We made it."

He spread his hands in presentation and hurried towards the front porch. Kenma went to reach for the door to knock but Kuroo shook his head, reaching into his bag for a key.

"My parents are away for the week, work vacation." He unlocked the door and pushed it open, hurrying Kenma inside. 

Inside the house was a million times warmer than it was outside, but Kuroo rushed to light a fire and turn the heat up. Kuroo's house was comforting. He'd spent a lot of time here. Kenma slipped off his shoes and put on the pair of slippers Kuroo's parents had bought for him. He tossed his backpack into the corner of the doorway, on top of Kuroo's. 

There were two lights, one came from the kitchen, the other from the fireplace. Kuroo was standing in the kitchen, putting the bag of take out on the counter.

"I'm gonna heat up the pie and make some hot chocolate. Why don't you take a shower in my room, I think you left some clothes here last time. If not just take some of mine." He grabbed the box and some plates out of the cupboard.

Kenma nodded and headed upstairs, right to the room he knew so well. Kuroo knew him so well, he felt disgusted by the dried sweat on his skin. He shot his parents a text, making sure they knew where he was. He carefully took off the scarf that was still wrapped around his neck and set it down on Kuroo's bed. He threw his clothes in the hamper by the shower and turned on the warm water. The room steamed up and he climbed in, letting the water run through his hair and down his back. Quickly he turned the water cold, to ensure that he wasn't sore in the morning, then turned it warm again. His nose and ears were still cold. 

All he could think about was Kuroo. He was always so nice and generous and absolutely infuriating. Whether it was how his bed head always stuck straight up, or his face when Kenma admitted he paid attention to him. The smile when he'd said a particularly bad joke, the frown when he was trying to solve a math problem, even his stupid laugh that had become so boisterous and loud, quite unlike the one he had when they first met. And how his eyes sparkled when he hit one of Kenma's sets. How he'd tried all day to keep him warm and happy, how he'd wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his head. How even though he hadn't asked for any, Kuroo got him pie anyway because he knew how much he loved it. How he was downstairs right now heating it up for the two of them to share. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought and put his head under the stream of water, running his hands through his hair, and holding onto the back of his neck.

What an amazing friend.

After using the hair care products in the shower he shut off the water and grabbed the towel, drying off his body then squeezing the water out of his hair. He walked into the bedroom and pulled out the drawer of the dresser. There was a pair of his sweats, some jeans, a sweater, and some pairs of underwear, but no shirts. No matter, he'd just use one of Kuroo's, like he'd suggested. He grabbed one from the stack that just said "helvetica" in said font. Incredibly dumb, but also incredibly soft. 

He finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. He paused at the last stair. He could see Kuroo, sitting on his couch, flipping through shows on Netflix. He must have taken a quick shower in his parents bathroom, his hair looked slightly damp and he was wearing pjs. He had one leg up on the couch and one hanging off the side, a picture of relaxation. Two plates and mugs were on the coffee table in front of him, one with a half eaten piece of pie on it. The light from the fireplace underneath the TV lit up his face of pure concentration. Kenma pulled his phone out and took a picture. He wanted to remember it. He took the last step down.

"Kitten! Did you have a nice shower?" Kuroo put the remote down. "I see you raided my t-shirts." He pointed to the shirt.

His face looked red, probably from drinking the hot cocoa.

Kenma sat down on the opposite side of the couch, putting his feet up facing Kuroo. "I did. Thanks for letting me use your scarf." He handed it to Kuroo who accepted it before gently laying it on the coffee table.

"Hey it's nothing. Anytime, really." Kuroo looked like he wanted to avoid the subject, but Kenma knew too much.

"Kuro..." Kenma sat up on his knees. "Why is that your 'lucky scarf'?"

"Cause you made it for me!" Kuroo smiled for a second, but he shook his head, "Sorry, that's the answer I've rehearsed... You deserve the whole truth..." 

Kenma waited patiently.

"Do you remember when you made it for me?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma nodded, of course he had.

"You told me how long you'd worked on it. No one, not even my parents had given me a gift with that much dedication and love put into it. I kept it with me, always tucked into the secret pocket in my pack. Freshman year was the first year we were really apart, and every day that missing you was just too strong, I would take it out of my pack and wear it. It got to the point that I was wearing it nearly every day, even on really hot, sweltering days." He paused to laugh at that, but it was bitter sweet. 

"Some of the third years took notice and they started trying to take it, they didn't know how much it meant to me. One time I was finished with practice and... well it was gone. I was terrified and I told Kai and Yaku about the scarf. We spent a month trying to find out which of the third years took it."

Kuroo looked down. "And one day a third year showed up wearing it, at practice.... Do you remember how I got detention for a week that one time and we couldn't hang out?"

Kenma nodded, that year had been really hard anyway, and not being able to see Kuroo had been even harder. That week was really rough.

"I punched him in the jaw. I almost got kicked from the team but Yaku and Kai stood up for me and another third year told Coach the guy was an asshole. I kept it in my bag for the rest of the year, but I would wear it on days when I had a really hard test or a big game. When you came to school I stopped wearing it out so much because I didn't want you to ask about it. Every time I wear it good things happen, plus I think it was pretty lucky I didn't get expelled for punching a third year. I wore it this morning because I had a really tough test."

Kenma scooted closer, fascinated with the story. "How did Tora know about it?" 

"Taketora knows about it?" Kuroo looked confused, he scratched his head.

"Mhm" Kenma moved even closer to Kuroo, leaning his elbow on the back of the couch and resting his head on his hand, looking at Kuroo's confused face.

"Ah! I remember!" He jumped up and hit Kenma's arm softly. "I lost it last year and was really freaking out about it. Yaku told him it was my 'Lucky Scarf' to encourage him to find it without getting anyone else involved. Turns out a girl had found it outside the locker room and turned it into the lost and found. But I was a mess in class without it, and I couldn't tell you about it, which made me super unfocused and, to him, 'unlucky'. Before he found it he pushed me out of the way of a metal pole I was gonna walk into, caught me after I slipped on a banana peel- which, cliche right?- and.... oh! He stopped me from stepping in a HUGE puddle of mud." He laughed, and Kenma let out an amused breath.

The both of them slowly stopped laughing, and realized how close they had gotten. Kuroo's hand was still on Kenma's arm, and their faces were inches apart. Kenma suddenly noticed just how pretty Kuroo's eyes were. How pretty Kuroo was. And how his face had been lightly dusted with a familiar shade of red. Kenma glanced down at his lips.

"Kuro?" Kenma looked back up.

Kuroo looked nervous. Kenma lifted his other hand up to hold Kuroo's jaw, letting his thumb brush across his cheek. God, he was beautiful.

"...Yeah?""

"Why didn't you tell me?" He watched Kuroo's eyes glance down at his lips and back up.

He laughed. "Oh yeah let me just tell my best friend out of the blue that I take the scarf he made me everywhere because it reminds me of him and I've actually been in lo-"

He cut himself off, smacking his hand over his mouth. That was enough of a confession for him. Kenma rolled his eyes and leaned in, pressing a kiss on the hand covering Kuroo's mouth.

"Just kiss me already, Kuro." He whispered.

His eyes widened and he dropped his hand long enough for Kenma to lean forward and catch his lips. Kenma let his hand move to the back of his neck, gently asking if he should keep going. He ran his tongue across his lips, waiting for a response. Kuroo gasped. As if he had suddenly realized what was happening, he wrapped his hands around the smaller blond's waist, pulling him onto his lap. Kenma wrapped his legs around his torso and let himself explore his mouth. He could taste the apple pie. Two of his favorite things, Kuroo and apple pie, it was like a dream. 

But it wasn't, and Kuroo was actually kissing him, and he was amazing and sweet and hot, and he liked him. As smooth as he was trying to be, it was a lot to handle, but in a good way. 

Kuroo's hand tucked under his shirt to grab his waist and he flinched, it was cold and he was ticklish. Kuroo pulled back and Kenma couldn't contain his laughter. Kuroo realized what he'd done and put his hand back, ignoring Kenma's protests as he dug his fingers into his sides, then tickled them. Kenma tried to smack at his hands but all he could do was laugh. He let his head fall on the other's shoulder and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, to no avail. 

"Kuro! S-StOP!" He rolled back into his arms, laughing helplessly. 

Kuroo smiled and stopped, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and laughing.

"I'll get you for that." Kenma mumbled into his chest, with no real malice behind his words, but a definite plan forming in the back of his head.

"I'm sure you will, Kitten." Kuroo gave him a poke on his side, just to show that he could. 

Kenma lifted his head to protest but Kuroo kissed him. Softer this time, like he had finally realized it wasn't a one time only deal, he knew they had the time. Kenma smiled against the kiss, knowing this wasn't a fleeting moment, or a glitch, but the turning point they'd both been waiting for. He lifted his hands to hold Kuroo's face steady. He pulled back so he could look at his face in his hands.

He knew some things were still left unsaid that would be better if they were out in the open.

"Kuro, why didn't you tell me?" He repeated, softly caressing his face, giving a gentle and encouraging, if not slightly sad smile.

Kuroo's eyes dropped, he thought about it for a minute, composing his thoughts.

"...I didn't want to lose you." He shrugged, a bitter smile on his lips. "I didn't want to tell you how much it hurt to not have you next to me. I didn't want to explain the pain. I didn't want you to think it was weird? T- that I was weird?" He leaned into the touch. "I didn't want to tell you that I... that I..." 

He closed his eyes. It was obviously difficult for him to say. He'd kept it in for so long, they both had. He needed to make it easier for him. Kenma sighed before be gently pulled him closer and leaned in. He let his eyes flutter close and pressed a gentle kiss on Kuroo's lips before leaning back. He didn't want to overstimulate him.

"I love you, Kuro." He whispered.

Kuroo's eyes were wet. He wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist and buried his face in his nape. Kenma let his hands rest on his back and head, running his fingers through his black hair.

"I love you too, Kenma" 

Kenma squeezed him closer. He was right, it was easier for it to be out in the open than kept inside. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Kuroo relaxed into his arms, he obviously felt the same way. It had been a burden for the both of them to carry for years. Kenma held him tight and thought about his story. He moved his fingers in comforting circles on his back. Then he turned his head and pressed a kiss on his ear and smiled.

"...I can't believe you punched a guy." 

Kuroo leaned back and laughed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "It was terrifying! It hurt so bad. I'm so glad he didn't strike back, I think he might've just killed me."

Kenma covered his mouth as he laughed. That sounded more like the Kuroo he knew. 

"I've never heard you laugh so much." Kuroo looked at him adoringly.

"I guess I just feel more confident with you." Kenma pinched his cheek. "Oh, your story reminded me..." He untangled himself, stood up and walked over to the doorway.

His backpack was still in the corner, he reached into the pocket that had his psp in it, and grabbed the round object he'd kept in there. He pulled it out and held it up to the light. 

"It's the first gift you gave me. I guess it's my 'Lucky Rock'." 

Kuroo leaned over the back of the couch. "You kept it?" His eyes lit up.

Kenma rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night. "Of course I kept it. You told me it was the color of my eyes, what was I supposed to do? Not fall in love with you? I take it with me wherever I go, it's in the pocket of my psp case." He demonstrated by putting it back.

"That's so cheesy!" He grinned from ear to ear.

Kenma pretended to look offended. "Look who's talking."

Kuroo at least had the decency to look ashamed by his wording. "No! That's not what I meant!! I mean you're just as cheesy as me."

"That's an impossible feat to achieve." He tucked the case back into his backpack.

Kuroo smiled.

"C'mere." He reached his arms out and Kenma walked back over to him, sinking down into them.

Kuroo pressed a kiss on his head and grabbed the remote, flipping through Netflix.

"I really love you." Kuroo held him tighter.

And cuddled up with his boyfriend, holding onto his shirt and smiling, Kenma felt completely and utterly warm. 

"I really love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and kudos if you did!!💖💕


End file.
